Hyppolyta: The Brave Amazon
by andresr99
Summary: Hyppolyta was preparing her troops to attack, but after a fake persuasion given by Achus, she woke up in a hospital. While visiting her daughter she hadn't seen in years, a very devastating and heart-breaking event happened which led to Hyppolyta marrying her life-long sworn enemy...Theseus


By: Andres R.

Hyppolyta

The Brave Amazon

"Amazons, grab your weapons and helmets, and wait for me to give the order!", said Hyppolyta. As soon as they were close enough from Achaean Territory with their swords and shields pointing to the sky waiting for Hyppolyta's order.

The Amazons were a group of female warriors who conquered land and claimed that they were the most powerful group in Europe, they would crush anybody who would get in their path. Their rivals the Achaeans had taken lots of their land, Hyppolyta, furious about this, decided to achieve one goal and one goal only, to erase the Achaeans from the world's history starting by taking land that was once from the Amazons.

"Wait…wait…wait…Gooo!" screamed Hyppolyta with enthusiasm, as soon as The Amazons heard the order, they all ran towards Hushwood Forest screaming fiercely running towards their enemies . Hyppolyta was running in her horse burning houses as she passed through the village.

"Stop!" yelled Achus, the Achaeans leader. Since, Achus had burned Hyppolyta's village when she was about 11 years old, she decided to end his little empire, a village at a time, Hushwood was the capital.

"Where is he?" said Hyppolyta in a very desperately voice. "Wh- Who are you talking about?" replied Achus.

"Don't think I'm a fool I know he's here!"

"Who?"

"Theseus, that big foolish pig-dog, who only cares about himself"

"Please don't hurt me, I'm begging you Hyppolyta! Don't do this! I'm sorry, let's just shake hands to show you I have changed so we can forget about this"

Hyppolyta got out of her horse and reached for Achus' hand. She was very confident that nothing would happen to her. An Amazon knew something was going to happen, she tried to analyze Achus' body to see if he was trying to do something. Suddenly, she saw Achus' other hand, which was carrying a knife. His plan was to stab her when she had lowered her guard. Before the Amazon could say something, Achus grabbed Hyppolyta's arm, so she could be pushed towards the knife.

"No!" yelled the Amazon, "What have you done?"

Hyppolyta fell to the ground. Suddenly, all of the Amazons grabbed their swords and finished what they had started. The Achaeans had no idea what they had coming after them.

A war cry had marked the beginning of the battle. Skulls were broken, bodies were slammed, chests were stabbed, this was the bloodiest battle Greece had ever seen. In the start of the battle The Amazons had 1,500 and the Achaeans had 2,000 warriors. By the end of the clash of these two clans, only four people were left: Hyppolyta, Achus (who ran away), and two Amazons who stayed there to helped Hyppolyta get to a near doctor.

On the way to the doctor, Hyppolyta, was very dizzy and became unconscious until she woke up in the doctor's office. The doctor was talking to her.

"You must rest in the city for about 1 month or so, you must lay down in bed tonight, and tomorrow you may walk. I strongly suggest you to stay in Athens and avoid trouble in the woods", said the doctor.

That day, Achus escaped towards his supervisor, Theseus. Theseus was a Duke but he also had a dark side when it came to conquering. He had been keeping the secret that he was head of the Achaeans. A long time ago, before the Achaeans were created, Theseus was a blacksmith. He was very poor and had no way to earn more. One day, he came up with an idea, he would gather all the peasants and mercenaries to show them how to fight, he would also create all the swords and shields (since that was his job), after a few months they became a strong group of warriors who took land from seven different tribes. Theseus was becoming wealthy and powerful for all the money they stole from their attacks.

"I've got bad news sir, Hushwood Forest has been taken, without it, we are completely lost!" said Achus in a nervous tone.

"What do you mean by lost?" Theseus said. "Well, sir, we had all our profits and homes there, that was our capital, our kingdom sir." There was silence for a second the only thing you could hear was Achus' trembling armor.

"Well, who took Hushwood?" Theseus said, "The Amazons sir, they've been taking over a lot of territory over the last year. Hyppolyta has been preparing them very neatly to prepare for any surprise that could happen."

Theseus responded in a very low and quick voice "But, how could this happen we've been preparing for everything, we have the best weapons…Wait a minute…did you just say Hyppolyta?"

"Yes, sir" responded Achus as he backed away from the angry Duke.

"Didn't YOU kill her after she attempted to assassinate me. Didn't YOU send about 1,500 troops to the woods after she took over our base in Thessaloniki."

"Sir, I forgot to tell you those soldiers were killed in the instant they stepped in the forest," said Achus.

"What? From now on the Achaeans will focus on killing Hyppolyta whoever finds her first will get 1,000 drachmas, DEAD OR ALIVE. I myself, will also look for her" said Theseus.

The next day, Hyppolyta felt better. She could already walk and wanted to go outside. She went out to the market to see if she could buy any food. Her daughter Hera was living her life alone in Athens after she had turned 18. She despised her mother for forcing her into being an Amazon. But she decided to run away and live in the city. Hyppolyta knew where she was because of the letter Hera sent her, one night. She wanted to bring her treat like chocolate, but she knew that Hera HATED candy. Hyppolyta knocked on the door and saw her daughter.

"Wow, Hera, you've grown up so fast," said Hyppolyta, surprised that her little baby had grown up.

"Do you want to come in mom?" said Hera, "No, it's okay I just came by to see if everything was okay".

Hyppolyta knew that if anybody, especially Achus, saw her with anybody she loved, they would kill her. Later that day, Hyppolyta was sleeping in her bedroom, she was having nightmares about her battle with Achus and her rival to the death, Theseus.

The next day, Hyppolyta went to Hera's house in the morning to see if everything was all right. On her way, she felt like someone was following her, but as soon as she faced back, nobody was there. She finally got to Hera's house. She knocked on the door and saw Hera on the door safe and sound.

"Hi, sweetie is everything okay? Have there been any problems lately?" said Hyppolyta in a lovely voice, being relieved that nothing had happened to Hera.

"No, mom everything's fine, why would I be harmed? Oh, by the way, could you please by me some candy on your way to the hospital?" said Hera.

"Fine, I'll bring them to you tomorrow,"

"Thanks, mom".

Hyppolyta had a bad feeling, but as she was buying candy, she said "Wait a minute, Hera hates candy…why would she want me to buy something she doesn't…Oh my God!"

Hyppolyta dropped her bags and ran over to Hera's house as fast as she could. She knew something was going on. As soon as she opened the door, she started screaming

"Hera, where are you? Honey where are you?", she saw her daughter tied in a chair, and before she could reach to untie her, someone hit her so hard with a helmet, it put her unconscious.

Hyppolyta woke up in a dark place with candles, facing her daughter who was about two meters away from her. Both were tied with ropes and were unable to untie themselves. In the middle, there was a human figure, Hyppolyta couldn't see the person's face. Finally, that person walked into the candles where he could be seen.

"At last, I've captured you, after all of the territory you've taken, after all the suffering you've caused me, at last, I've captured you," said Theseus.

"Theseus, since the beginning I must've known you had done this. What do you want?" said Hyppolyta strongly.

"I just want to make deal with you. You must end the Amazon warriors group and marry me, in exchange for me to free your daughter. Do we have a deal?"

"Don't do it mom! Please just don't do it!" said Hera desperately.

Hyppolyta was thinking for a while and said "Okay, I agree to your proposal, free my daughter and I shall marry you and end the Amazons."

"Fine" said Theseus, "But I will not give her to you until you officially have ended the Amazons group."

Theseus freed Hyppolyta but kept Hera. "I'll be fine mom" said Hera with hope, "I'll come back for you, my daughter" said Hyppolyta. Hyppolyta went to the city, where she united the Amazons into giving up all their shields and swords over to the guards that had followed Hyppolyta. The Amazons were all chained, and brought to Theseus as prisoners.

"I did my part, now free my daughter, Theseus" said Hyppolyta, "As you may" said Theseus in a evil voice. Two guards came over with the chair Hera had sat in, only that this time, Hera was sitting there, dead. "Oh my God! What have you done? Why? Why?" said Hyppolyta as she was crying, "That's to show you who the real king and leader in Greece is" said Theseus with a grin in his face, "Now guards, bring me my prisoners and plan the wedding, it's going to be, marvelous! Hahahaha!"

That night, Hyppolyta slept in Theseus' house and was crying because of what had happened to her daughter, and what would happen to the Amazons. But she knew that one day she would get her revenge on the day of her wedding, freeing the Amazons and battling against the guards and the Achaeans, and they would finally gain control over Greece again.


End file.
